Barrel-Rider
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: after escaping from Thranduil's dungeon in Barrels Bilbo ends up saving Kili by taking the arrow that was meant for him instead; will he survive?


**Author:** Thilbo Bagginshield/LadyKiera

 **A/N:** I don't own any of the Hobbit characters

 **Description:** Bilbo saves Kili by taking the arrow that was meant for him instead; will he survive?

The palace of Thranduil was bleak and gloomy that Bilbo found it hard to be cheery no matter how much he spent searching for the Dwarves. Bilbo sat down on one of the benches and huffed out of frustration, he was lost and had no idea where the dwarves were and he was beginning to lose hope. One of the guards happened to walk by talking to another as they headed towards one of the cells Bilbo perked up as he followed them to the cell. There he found Dwalin pacing back and forth, Bilbo stood back waiting for the guards to leave and once they left; he instantly rushed over to Dwalin.

"Psst Dwalin!" Bilbo whispered Dwalin stopped looked out and blinked wondering who had called him.

"What? Who's there?" Dwalin growled and Bilbo suddenly appeared in front of him. "Bilbo where did ye come from?"

"Never mind that! Do you know where they have taken the rest? Do you know where Thorin is?" Bilbo asked Dwalin shook his head.

"Nay! I was put here and the rest separated. I have no clue where" Dwalin answered Bilbo sighed and nodded.

"Alright! I'll be back as soon as I can find them" Bilbo stated then disappeared and left.

"Good luck laddy" Dwalin whispered and sat down.

Bilbo strolled down the corridor looking both ways wondering where the others were, after finding Dwalin he was sure the other dwarves were here around here somewhere. The next Dwarf he found was Nori, then he found Dori along with Ori who was in the same cell. Then he found Kili and Fili, Balin was on the opposite. Bofur, Bifur and Bombur were right next to each other with Oin and Gloin across from them, but there was no Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo shook his head and began searching for Thorin, he looked through the hallways and came upon two elves coming around the corner talking among themselves.

"The dwarf still refuses to talk!" He stated, the other one nodded.

"Well he can stay in his cell until he cracks"

"Yes, but he's as stubborn as a mule" they laughed and headed towards the cell where Bilbo hoped Thorin was and as he rounded the corner he was right. Thorin was pacing the cell while muttering to himself in Khudsal.

"You ready to talk dwarf?" The Elf asked Thorin glared and spat in Khudsal they shrugged and walked away Bilbo backed up against the wall so he wouldn't be caught. Once they were gone Bilbo pushed away from the wall and up to the cell.

"Thorin? Thorin!" Bilbo hissed and Thorin paused blinked and quickly strolled over to the cell.

"Bilbo? Is that you?" Thorin asked softly blinking into the dark and just as suddenly he appeared in front of him.

"Yes it's me! I am so glad I found you" Bilbo said he took hold of the bars while smiling at him, Thorin grabbed a hold of his hand giving him comfort knowing Bilbo was safe.

"I am glad you are safe, what about the others?" Thorin said then asked.

"I found them all on the upper cell block, it was Dwalin I found first then the others while searching for you. Listen I have to leave you for a bit so I can search for a way to get you all out of here" Bilbo said he didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to.

"Wait Bilbo!" Thorin cried Bilbo turned around "Be careful ok?" Bilbo nodded.

"I will" and with that he disappeared.

It wasn't long until Bilbo was able to return to Thorin after stopping briefly to Dwalin letting him know he had found the rest and Thorin. He left once again and returned this time with a set of keys, he went about unlocking each door the dwarves where in and once all of them were free he lead them down into the wine cellar.

"Bilbo what are you doing? You're supposed to be leading us out, but you're leading us deeper into the dungeon" Bofur hissed

"Shhhh" Bilbo hissed back as he lead them to the Barrels "Ok everyone inside the barrels" Dwalin not liking what he heard came marching up to Bilbo

"Are you mad? They'll find us" Dwalin growled out. He thought this was a stupid plan.

"No no they won't I promise you! Please please PEASE! Trust me" Bilbo pleaded when no one was moving he looked over at Thorin who nodded.

"Do as he says" Thorin yelled out in a whisper they sighed and got into the Barrels.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked.

"Hold your breath" Bilbo answered. They looked at him in confusion until Bilbo pulled the lever that plunged them into the water.

Bilbo stood in the quite for what seemed like an eternity when he heard noises. He quickly began searching for a way out and inched over to the edge of the flooring where the barrels had disappeared before any of the elves could catch him and fell into the water below. Nori helped him up as he grabbed onto his barrel making their way down the stream. They had gotten to the gate where there were a couple of elven guards on stand by they immediately closed the gate when they heard the horns going off. No sooner as they did orcs came rushing in killing the two guards as more came to defend their home. Kili got out of his barrel and made his way towards the lever, Bilbo managed to get out as well intending on helping Kili. Bilbo had just gotten to Kili when he happened to look over and saw one of the orcs fire his arrow straight at Kili.

"KILI! LOOK OUT!" Bilbo cried as he pushed the young prince out of the way taking the arrow to his shoulder instead.

"Bilbo!" Fili cried. Kili quickly pulled the lever down he then turned lifted Bilbo up and jumped into the same Barrel as Fili. Thorin looked over their way his concern for Bilbo clearly written on his face.

The ride down the river was anything, but relaxed, while going down the river the orcs were chasing them as Legolas and Turial fought them as well. After the Barrels reached the shore Kili and Fili piled out of their barrels with Bilbo who was unconscious the arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Thorin was at his side instantly with Oin right behind him.

"Let me take a look at the lad" Oin said moving the two prince's out of the way and went to work. Kili stood up his head hung down.

"I'm sorry uncle" Kili murmured.

"Sorry for what Kili?" Thorin asked.

"That arrow was meant for me, but Bilbo saved me by taking the arrow instead" Kili choked out tears threatened to fall.

"Kili listen to me!" Thorin commanded gently he grabbed his nephew and put his forehead with his "Bilbo is still alive, he would not want you to blame yourself for what has happened understood?"

"I know uncle" Kili sighed they stood like that for what seemed like forever unaware of the presence that showed up.

"Halt! Who are you and why are you here?" the voice asked they looked and saw a man with an arrow aimed at them. Balin approached first cautiously of course.

"Please we mean no harm, but our friend is wounded and we need a place so we can help him" Balin said the man stared at him then walked over to Bilbo who was still unconscious, he knelt down and examined him then turned to Balin and nodded.

"Follow me" was all he said then left for the boat putting the barrels inside the boat.

The rest of the dwarves got into the boat after Thorin hauled Bilbo up into his arms and boarded first. There was silence on the boat none of the dwarves talked mainly because their friend and comrade was hurt and needed help and that put them in a funky mood. Thorin himself did not put Bilbo down, but he was extremely worried for his friend…oh who was he kidding? He loved Bilbo, he loved him fiercely and would do anything to protect and keep him alive. Once they got out of this mess he was going to court Bilbo by way of the dwarven tradition. Thorin stroked Bilbo's forehead and placed his head against Bilbo's softly unaware that Balin had walked over to Thorin placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Thorin looked up and over at Balin who was smiling slightly.

"Do not worry Thorin, Bilbo will be ok" Balin said Thorin sighed.

"I can only hope Balin, I can only hope" Thorin stated he was silent for a moment and Balin went to say something, but Thorin spoke up again before he could "I love him Balin and I want him to be my Queen. I will court him in the dwarven tradition"

"That was no easy feat to admit it, but I am proud of you Thorin" Balin stated "Thorin, Bilbo will be ok! He'll be up and around in no time and before you know it"

"I know Balin, I know" Thorin sighed he looked over at Bilbo who was still unconscious. After a while of travel they finally came to Bard's house, once they came into his house Bard laid Bilbo down on a cot and was attending to his wound. After 5 minutes he looked up with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot help him. He needs Elvish healing for this wound; it looks like poison has entered his blood too" Bard said with a sigh.

The Dwarves all sat down their heads hanging low in sadness. How are they going to get help? Thranduil would rather watch them suffer then help them and Lord Elrond is too far from them, but maybe if they can talk their leader into sending word to Lord Elrond maybe he could get here in time to help them? They looked up to Thorin who was standing over by the window. After standing there for what seemed like a long while he turned and to say each dwarf was surprised by the tears in his eyes would be an understatement.

"Balin send word to Lord Elrond tell him in your message we have a situation that needs immediate attention or a life will be lost" Thorin said "Also ask if there is any way he could get here quickly"

"Aye my King!" Balin got up he walked over to Bard "are there any ravens nearby?"

"Yes I will get you one immediately" Bard said then took off for the cages he had.

Quickly word was sent out to Rivendell begging for Elrond's help, it wasn't long until word was sent back stating that Elrond was on his way to them as quickly as possible, but he wouldn't be able to be there until a week. That disappointed the dwarves, but there was nothing they could do about it. Thorin stayed by Bilbo's side wiping the sweat from his forehead as he took care of him. Oin checked in on him every now and then assuring Thorin that he had done all he could do and now it was up to Elrond to help. Thorin new that the time was quickly approaching and that they needed to get into the mountain, but if they miss it they miss it, after all his sister did say going on this quest of fool-hardy and downright dangerous, but Thorin assured her that he would get their home back and that's what he had intended to do, but without Bilbo he didn't see it happening. Time quickly came and left a week came Elrond healed what he could the rest was up to Bilbo, the days turned into more weeks and soon Bilbo was ready to move about and soon he was in the mountain the dragon laid waste to Lake-town the gold sickness claimed Thorin which that was soon broken as an army of orcs approached and soon all three armies gathered together to fight the upcoming war. It took months for everything to be right again Thorin and his nephews survived the battle as did the rest of the company. Bilbo had to leave and go back to his home he didn't want to, but he knew Thorin did not want to see him after what happened so with a heavy heart he looked back at each of his friends and smiled wearly.

"I'm sorry, but I must return home! If you ever find yourselves in the shire tea is at 4 don't bother knocking there is pleanty of it" Bilbo said he turned around, but Kili stopped him

"Don't go Bilbo please!" Kili begged he was close to tears.

"I'm sorry Kili my lad, but you know that if I stayed I would be killed Thorin banished me and after what I did I don't blame him" Bilbo said with a sigh so with a shake of his head he turned around and started off on his way home until someone stopped him

"WAIT!" The voice shouted Bilbo turned to see Thorin running to him he squeaked when he was lifted up into strong arms. "Don't go please! I would take back my actions and words for that was not me! What I did I know I cannot ever be forgiven, but I love you Bilbo and I don't want to see you go. I want you to stay by my side and be my queen"

Bilbo looked into Thorin's eyes and knew he was telling the truth his eyes mist over with tears and hugged Thorin as he sobbed. "No it was my fault that this happened, you wanted the Arkenstone and I had no right to give it away it was not mine to give"

"No you did right by taking that accursed stone away, I was too blind by greed to realize that and it is I who is at fault" Thorin countered as he stroked Bilbo's back trying to sooth his love.

Bilbo looked back up at Thorin and gave a watery smile "I forgave you Thorin for I knew it was not you, but I must ask you to forgive me"

"It is done Bilbo I forgive you whole heartily" Thorin replied "So what do you say? Will you stay be my queen?"

Bilbo thought for a moment then looked up into his eyes "I Say then when is the wedding?" Thorin barked out a laugh of joy while the company gave a cheer at that.

Gandalf smiled and nodded turned and left promising Bilbo he'll be back with his things and to make sure Bag end is still in one piece and so the company had their burglar back and Thorin has his future consort and Bilbo knew he could now truly be happy.


End file.
